Roman d'Argon
Roman d'Argon II is a human fighter, sword instructor, and semi-retired adventurer. Born in the Thronelands, he was forced to flee on a ship and eventually landed in Corgana where he became friends and later adventuring partners with wizard Assylis Tehreman. His exploits during the 1430's and 40's with Assylis and fellow adventurer Luna Fairwater have become the subject of numerous urban legends. Biography Born in the Thronelands in 1407 OCA, Roman was exposed to combat at a young age as his father was a member of The Hand. Roman's mother died from illness when he was 3, forcing his father to raise him by himself. Roman Sr. took his son to the wall frequently and taught him to hold a sword and fight. In 1421 OCA when Roman was 14, his father was killed during a raid on their village by a warband from Varakadak. With their outpost in flames and his father dead, one of Roman's father's friends hastily placed the youth on a ship fleeing to the south, urging him to never come back. The ship eventually landed at Drek's Intervention, where a confused and desperate Roman spent two months living on the streets and begging for food and coins. By a stroke of luck, he was able to respond to a job listing in the harbor seeking a cabin boy for a merchant vessel, the ''Intrepid. ''After seeing his skill with a blade and surprising strength, the captain eagerly hired Roman on as cabin boy. For the next few years, Roman spent every day working on the ship, growing strong and knowledgable in the ways of sailing and navigation. During his nights in port, Roman engaged in numerous unlawful activities with the other sailors, including drinking and bedding prostitutes. He also at one point developed an addiction to redchew. In 1425 OCA, during a stop in the river town of Downriver, Roman was involved in a bar fight in the Line & Tackle inn, after elegedly sleeping with the bartender's betrothed. It was here that young wizard Assylis Tehreman assisted him in escaping, and the two soon became friends. They spent the night at the edge of the town, telling stories and smoking pipes. In the morning, Roman decided to give up his vices and travel with Assylis. He tendered his resignation with the ''Intrepid ''the very same day, and left with Assylis to travel across the southern nations. The next three decades were some of Roman's best years. After defending a Fortunan village from goblins together, Assylis and Roman began traveling with archer Luna Fairwater. Their adventures over the ensuing years are now the sorts of tales told in bard's songs in the village taverns. Roman kicked his addiction and developed his considerable skills as a warrior. He gained the title 'Basiliskbane' when he defeated the Dunhearth Basilisk, a massive creature that plagued the town of Dunhearth for many years, using only his sword and a hand mirror. In 1446 he participated on the loyalist side of the War of the Horn along with Assylis and Luna. Like his friends, Roman "retired" after the war ended in 1452 but continues to occasionally help those in need of a sword. He now lives in White City where he runs his own swordsman school. Abilities Roman is an extremely talented swordsman, able to hold his own in battle against five or more opponents on numerous occasions. His favorite sword is called Brinefinger and it was given to him as a gift by the ship's mate of the ''Intrepid ''during his years on the ship. He fights in the Corganan duelist style, wielding his sword in one hand and the sword's scabbard in the other for parrying blows. In his "retirement" he has taken up blacksmithing himself as a hobby and has produced many swords of his own design. He maintains a large collection of historical and unusual weapons at his home in White City. After retiring from active adventuring, Roman opened the D'Argon Blade Academy in White City. He accepts over two hundred new students each year and teaches the Corganan duelist style. Prospective swordsmen of all races and nationalities flock to the school to learn from him. Relationships Roman is close friends with Assylis Tehreman and Luna Fairwater, whom he sees as siblings. He briefly entertained the idea of a romantic relationship with Luna, but ultimately abandoned the idea to avoid splintering the close-knit group. During the War of the Horn, Roman became close friends with Yurts, a goblin wizard who was apprenticing under Assylis. When Yurts was killed in 1450 OCA, Roman was devestated. He wore red throughout the rest of the conflict in tribute to his fallen friend. See Also *Assylis Tehreman *Luna Fairwater *Yurts *White City *The Thronelands Category:Notable People